Le démon des collines
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Spoiler Fin saison 4 - Après le deuxième inter-lycée, l'équipe d'Hakone se modifie au départ des troisièmes années. Au milieu d'eux, Yûto se cherche toujours une identité en tant que coureur cycliste
1. La fin d'un grimpeur

**Titre** : Le démon des collines

 **Rating** : K (tout public)

 **Genre** : Famille / Amitié / Bromance / Sport

 **Pairing** : Pas de couple, mais un léger shonen-aï Ashikiba x Yûto et une relation fraternelle Hayato/Yûto Shinkai

 **Résumé** : Après le deuxième inter-lycée, l'équipe d'Hakone se modifie au départ des troisièmes années. Au milieu d'eux, Yûto se cherche toujours une identité en tant que coureur cycliste.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit cette fiction en dix jours seulement (en parallèle de mon autre projet sur Kingdom hearts). Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a bien inspirée. Ce devait être initialement un one-shot. Mais au vu de sa longueur (plus de 8000 mots), j'ai décidé de la scinder en deux. Ce sera donc un two-shot.

Elle est complètement centrée sur Yûto. J'adore Yûto, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Je l'adorais avant même qu'il n'apparaisse à l'écran (je l'avais vu sur les scan). Ce personnage m'a l'air assez apprécié mais je ne crois pas avoir vu beaucoup de fiction centrée sur lui. J'espère que les passages de courses ne vont pas paraître trop barbants et peu compréhensibles.

 **Note de l'auteur 2** : Attention, spoiler de la fin de la saison 4 de l'animé, donc de la seconde journée du deuxième inter-lycée. Il n'y aura aucun spoiler du manga que je suis grossièrement, donc aucune allusion à la troisième journée (d'ailleurs à ce jour, on ne connaît pas encore le gagnant). Pas plus que n'émettrai de théorie sur le gagnant.

 **Note de l'auteur 3** : Je tiens à préciser que j'ADORE les relations entre frères dans les mangas (et ce depuis toujours). J'ai tellement attendu l'histoire de Yûto et sa relation avec Hayato. Je trouve dommage qu'on n'ait pas encore eu d'interaction entre les deux frères pendant la compétition alors qu'ils sont là tous les deux.

J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation entre Yûto et Ashikiba. C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, mais je ne les imagine pas se mettre en couple lorsque Yûto n'est encore qu'en première année. J'ai le sentiment que leur romance mettrait bien plus de temps à se développer, le temps que Yûto grandisse un peu et qu'Ashikiba le voit grandi. Donc pas de Yaoi pour cette fois, mais un peu de shonen-aï quand même. Excusez le côté guimauve de mes bromances et fraternité, mais ça fait du bien un peu de douceur.

 **Note de l'auteur 4** : N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Les réponses aux reviewers sans compte apparaîtront en bas du chapitre que je rééditerai. Sinon à la fin du second chapitre si la fiction est intégralement postée.

* * *

 _ **Le manga Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un grimpeur**_

Yûto freina avant de poser les pieds à terre, essoufflé. Du haut de cette colline, il ressentait encore plus les vents de plus en plus froids qui fouettaient son visage. L'automne s'était bien installé, et les températures baissaient rapidement dans cette région située dans les hauteurs. La neige se ferait bientôt une place, rendant impraticable bon nombre de route.

Il regarda son compteur et frappa du poing sur son guidon. Peu importait le temps qu'il passait à s'entraîner et à grimper, il ne progressait plus. Depuis l'inter-lycée, son temps stagnait. Voilà donc tout ce dont il était capable ? Qu'est-ce qui le bloquait au juste ? Et puis à quoi bon ? Même s'il améliorait, son aîné Manami, seulement en deuxième année, restait l'as grimpeur de leur équipe. Quel serait son rôle à lui au prochain inter-lycée ? Probablement le même que cette année. Juste un second grimpeur dont on se souviendrait à peine. En plus, Ashikiba ne sera plus là l'année prochaine.

Cette pensée l'attristait. Dans quelques jours aurait lieu la course d'adieu des troisièmes années. Ces derniers quittaient le club pour se consacrer à leurs études et leur orientation. A cette occasion, un nouveau capitaine serait désigné, et les rôles redistribués. Bon nombre de casiers se libéreront pour laisser place à la nouvelle génération. Mais jusqu'au printemps prochain, leur départ laissera un grand vide.

Grand, c'était le mot adapté pour désigner leur champion actuel. Qui hériterait de cette position après lui ? Une charge lourde mais ô combien prestigieuse. Le club regorgeait de nombreux athlètes doués. Comme Takadajô*, actuellement en seconde année et qui avait le même tempérament que Kuroda. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà que ce serait lui la nouvelle vedette de l'équipe. Avec évidemment Manami, le numéro trois actuel, et Dôbashi qui deviendrait probablement le numéro quatre. Et lui sera derrière eux, dans leur ombre. Tout se passait exactement comme avant. Il ne brillait pas comme Hayato. Yûto pesta. Si Ashikiba, en qui il vouait une admiration sans limite, quittait le club, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il trouverait la motivation. Il devrait au moins se sentir chanceux de courir à l'inter-lycée. Mais s'il ne s'améliorait pas d'ici l'été prochain, un autre risquait de prendre sa place.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait plus à progresser. A l'intérieur de lui, il le sentait. Il l'avait libéré à l'inter-lycée, et depuis il était là, à bouillonner en lui, à lui chuchoter : « _Accélère. Tu es lent, lent, lent. T'es aussi mou qu'une tortue_. ». Yûto avait une irrémédiable envie de sprinter. Il n'avait plus réessayé depuis l'inter-lycée. Malgré l'extase ressentie lors de la compétition, il s'était de nouveau rangé à sa place, ne souhaitant pas que fusent les comparaisons entre son sprint et celui de son frère, sans parler de cette étrange capacité qu'ils ont à se transformer en démon. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un effet d'optique, un peu comme les ailes de Manami. Lui comme Hayato atteignaient un tel niveau de concentration et de rage de vaincre que leur vitesse s'en décuplait. Une rapidité si effrayante qu'on les assimilait à des démons.

Personne au club n'avait fait référence à sa capacité à sprinter. Il comprenait pourquoi. Après tout, il avait lamentablement perdu la course le deuxième jour de l'inter-lycée, terminant non pas à la seconde mais à la troisième place. La ligne d'arrivée franchie, toute son ivresse était retombée pour ne laisser place qu'à un profond désarroi.

* * *

A peine remis de son sprint, Yûto avait confié son vélo à ses équipiers pour partir seul, ses jambes encore flageolantes. Il avait bien trop honte pour se montrer. Il s'était isolé dans la tente réservée aux coureurs. Il n'y était ressorti que pour la remise des prix. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas s'y rendre, mais Izumida l'y avait contraint, prétextant que les membres d'Hakone ne fuyaient pas.

Le regard sévère du numéro quatorze en disant long sur sa déception. Yûto s'était attendu à une avalanche de reproches. Au lieu de ça, le capitaine avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Un geste symbolique, une sorte de remerciement pour les efforts fournis et pour l'intimer à se remettre rapidement.

− Nous sommes les champions. La vraie victoire, c'est demain qu'il faut la saisir.

L'année précédente, Fukutomi avait fait la même chose avec Manami après sa défaite face au roi des sommets, lui faisant promettre de récupérer la couronne l'année suivante. Les titulaires d'Hakone n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle l'importance de la victoire. Ils étaient des champions et se devaient de faire honneur à leur réputation. Ceux qui n'étaient pas capable de comprendre cela pouvaient rester sur le banc des remplaçants.

Izumida avait quitté la tente. Kuroda avait également mis la main sur son épaule sans rien dire. Le second était habituellement d'accord avec son capitaine et n'en rajoutait pas. Dôbashi était passé à côté de lui en râlant qu'il avait trop les boules, il mais avait quand même donné un frappe amicale dans le dos du numéro seize. Manami souriait bêtement comme à son habitude lorsqu'il n'était pas en course.

− J'aurais bien aimé voir ton sprint. C'est incroyable, tu peux grimper et sprinter. Tu nous avais caché ça.

Toujours tête baissée, Yûto n'avait pas répondu. En passant à côté de lui, Manami lui dit plus bas.

− La douleur d'une importante défaite, je connais ce sentiment. Ca ne doit pas t'empêcher d'avancer, Yûto. Tu dois continuer à avancer pour garder l'équilibre sur ton vélo, et regarder devant toi. Si tu en as l'occasion demain, roule librement.

Un tel discours ne ressemblait pas à son nonchalant senpai qui n'était pas du genre à donner des conseils. Yûto s'était d'ailleurs senti un peu délesté en tant que second grimpeur. Il avait toujours cru Manami peu fiable, uniquement sérieux pendant les courses, et encore qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ces mots ne devaient probablement pas lui appartenir. Mais quel conseil qu'il soit, Yûto était encore bien trop secoué pour le prendre en compte. Même la main chaleureuse d'Ashikiba qui lui frottait doucement le dos ne le sortait pas de sa léthargie.

− Merci pour tes efforts, Yûto.

Mais merci de quoi ? Il avait perdu. Les autres ne pouvait-il pas le blâmer ? Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe, qu'il avait coupé leur cycle de victoire. Yûto se sentait plus misérable que jamais, et les tentatives de réconfort de ses coéquipiers avaient eues l'effet l'inverse. De nouveau seul dans la tente, il avait bien envie de pleurer, mais il devait se contenir pour quand il monterait sur le podium. Yûto n'avait clairement envie de voir personne. Il voulait rester seul et faire le point sur ce qu'il avait bien pu foirer pour arriver dernier. Pourtant, cinquante mètres avant l'arrivée, il était en tête. Tout se jouait si vite dans ce sport.

Il était toujours debout, immobile, tête baissée lorsque le rideau de la tente s'ouvrit de nouveau et la luminosité pénétra. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite dans une telle situation ? Qui qu'il soit, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas rester, qu'il venait juste récupérer quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, le brun vit un emballage vert apparaître devant ses yeux. Une voie grave et calme qu'il reconnut parfaitement lui dit alors.

− Tu as faim ?

De tous, pourquoi lui ? Hayato arborait son air naturellement serein et chaleureux. Une posture qui inspire la confiance. Il lui tendait une de ces barres énergétiques qu'ils consommaient à outrance. Une telle faveur venant de sa part ne l'étonnait même pas. Hayato avait toujours été bienveillant. Pas étonnant qu'il attirait bien plus la sympathie que lui.

Yûto n'avait actuellement pas besoin de compassion, sinon il craquerait. Une main se posa dans son dos et lui caressa les omoplates. Le geste affectueux diffusa une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Depuis combien de temps son frère n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui ? C'était lui qui avait mis de la distance entre eux. Il s'était volontairement éloigné pour moins ressentir cette pression. A côté de lui, Hayato était juste trop brillant, éblouissant, et il ne pouvait plus avancer tellement il était aveuglé. Mais aujourd'hui, la lumière de son aîné ressemblait plus à une lanterne qu'on avait bien envie de saisir pour retrouver son chemin.

− Je suis arrivé à temps pour voir ton sprint. Ta technique était très bonne, tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent de l'époque. Tu es même devenu un démon.

Et voilà, lui aussi s'y mettait. Quand est-ce qu'on lui ferait des reproches pour sa défaite ?

− Tu manquais de force, reprit le plus âgé. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'as pas gagné. L'endurance en sprint n'est pas la même qu'en montée. Avec des entraînements, tu deviendrais un vrai démon du sprint, sans doute même meilleur que moi.

− Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne le serai jamais, dit enfin le plus jeune.

− Effectivement. Tu as pu tenir le rythme face à deux redoutables coureurs alors que tu n'avais pas sprinté depuis le primaire. Tu as gardé la maîtrise de ton vélo à pleine vitesse lors d'un virage serré et tu ne t'es pas fait larguer. C'est impressionnant, vraiment, peu de gens y seraient arrivés. Tu as juste besoin d'entraînement. Tu es fort, tu as un énorme potentiel.

Ah, ça y est, Yûto n'y voyait plus. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'éclat aveuglant qui se dégageait de son frère. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur le sol. Elles étaient sorties de leur prison sans prévenir. Gêné de se laisser aller, Yûto aurait bien aimé porter son masque de jeune fille. A ses côtés, Hayato n'essaya pas d'arrêter ses pleurs. Il passa son bras au travers des épaules de son cadet et le serra contre lui. Sa posture se voulait réconfortante. Cette douce chaleur fraternelle avait manqué au plus jeune. Enfant, il adorait son aîné. C'était lui qui lui avait donné envie de faire du cyclisme. Le malaise entre eux semblait se dissiper en même temps que les larmes qui s'échappaient de son corps. Yûto ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, étroitement enlacés, debout au milieu de la tente. Hayato ne dit rien, ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Lorsque que le calme revint et qu'on entendait plus que le chahut des supporters et du haut-parleur qui annonçait l'arrivée des derniers coureurs, Hayato se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la tête de son cadet.

− Je te suis content de te retrouver, petit-frère.

Puis il était sorti, non sans lui laissant la barre énergétique au creux de ses mains. A présent seul, Yûto pleura de nouveau, de joie cette fois. Lui aussi était heureux.

* * *

Yûto se sentait fébrile chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment. Il n'avait plus tellement croisé Hayato par la suite, mais ils s'envoyaient des messages bien plus souvent et se parlaient parfois par messagerie instantanée. Son aîné était très occupé. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu de ses vacances d'été. Il jonglait entre ses études, son nouveau club de cyclisme et également son travail à mi-temps dans une animalerie. Yûto lui envoyait souvent des photos de sa lapine restée à Hakone, et dont Izumida s'occupait comme un père surprotecteur.

Le jeune grimpeur se réinstalla sur sa selle pour reprendre le chemin du lycée. Izumida avait une annonce à faire aux membres. Il avait encore le temps mais il voulait prendre sa douche et se changer avant. Ce soir, sa mère viendrait le chercher pour qu'il passe le week-end chez ses parents.

Devant le club était apparu un vélo qui n'appartenait à aucun membre. Ce _Cervélo_ noir et rouge au logo blanc, Yûto le reconnut immédiatement. Il laissa tomber son propre engin pour se précipiter dans le local. Hayato était bel et bien là, dans son habituelle démarche décontractée, une barre d'énergie coincée entre ses lèvres et la petite mascotte aux grandes oreilles dans ses bras. Il discutait avec Izumida qui manipulait des haltères en parlant, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne montait pas son vélo. Yûto se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, même si au fond il était assez content de le voir. Son aîné se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte et lui sourit.

− Bonjour Yûto. Si on allait s'entraîner ?

− Hein ? Mais je viens à peine de revenir. Izumida-san a une annonce à nous faire.

− Ca attendra, déclara alors le capitaine. Vas-y Yûto.

− Mais tu ne sais pas grimper, Hayato-kun.

− Je ne parlais pas d'escalade mais de sprint.

Yûto hésita. Il s'était positionné comme grimpeur pour une bonne raison. Plusieurs membres avaient déjà tenté de le faire s'entraîner sur du plat mais il avait toujours refusé. S'il s'était retrouvé dans la position du champion le second jour de l'inter-lycée, c'était un hasard, une décision de dernière minute. A la base, il n'était que l'assistant.

Il aimait bien grimper, mais la vraie adrénaline, il la ressentait bien plus en accélérant de toutes ses forces, en dépensant toute son énergie dans la rotation de ses jambes, en devenant rapide comme l'éclair. Le cœur palpite, les yeux se focalisent sur un point au loin, les mauvaises expériences sont larguées pour ne laisser place qu'à un foudroyant désir d'avancer. Sprinter à fond était une expérience à la fois douloureuse et fabuleuse. Elle libérait le corps du superflu et ne laissait qu'une agréable sensation de bien-être, d'euphorie, d'ivresse. Un peu comme une drogue.

− C'est une bonne idée, Yûto. Profite-en bien. On t'attendra.

C'était Ashikiba qui avait parlé. Si son senpai favori l'incitait également à suivre son frère, alors il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Contrairement à Manami, qui serait probablement en retard, le grand rouquin était de bon conseil. Yûto le suivrait aveuglément. La seule fois où il avait discuté ses ordres, il l'avait bien regretté. Il avait refusé de prendre le point de contrôle de la montagne. Le numéro onze s'en était donc chargé lui-même, coupant l'herbe sous les pieds à ce benêt de Mizuta de Kyoto. C'était la raison pour laquelle leur binôme avait dû switcher leur position. Ashikiba aurait peut-être fait la différence sur la ligne d'arrivée avec son allonge. Yûto, lui, se trouvait être le plus petit des trois finalistes. Résultat des courses, il avait fini dernier.

Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de sa rêverie.

− Va remplir ta gourde et on y va, l'incita Hayato.

Yûto hocha la tête et suivit son aîné. Les deux frères roulèrent quelques minutes tranquillement, dans un silence pesant. Serait-il possible qu'ils retrouvent une relation normale un de ces jours ?

− Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? demanda finalement le plus jeune.

− C'est moi qui te ramène à la maison ce soir. Ca évitera à maman de se déplacer.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Hayato avait passé son permis de conduire. Cela dit, Yûto n'était jamais monté avec lui. Pour sa sécurité, il songerait à bien vérifier l'airbag et l'efficacité de sa ceinture. Au cas où Hayato conduisait comme il pédalait, il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

− Mais tu n'as pas d'entraînement ? Et ton travail ?

− J'ai demandé un congé exceptionnel, et j'ai signalé mon absence au club.

− Mais pourquoi ?

Le roux tendit son bras pour venir tapoter le casque de son cadet, à défaut de pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ce dernier se dégagea avec une grimace. Il n'était plus un gamin désormais.

− Est-ce si étonnant de vouloir passer du temps avec sa famille ? Maintenant que tu es pensionnaire, maman s'ennuie un peu, tu sais. Ca lui fera plaisir de nous avoir tous les deux. Elle a déjà prévu les courses. Je pense qu'on va bien manger.

Leur mère était effectivement une bonne cuisinière qui savait bien gérer l'appétit phénoménal de ses enfants. Ses plats manquaient parfois à Yûto.

− Et puis, reprit Hayato qui tourna un visage souriant vers lui. J'avais aussi envie qu'on passe du temps tous les deux. Qu'on pédale ensemble, comme autrefois.

Le brun rougit et détourna la tête. Depuis l'inter-lycée, il avait souvent rêvé d'Hayato et lui roulant à nouveau ensemble, naturellement, comme si toutes ces années d'entraînement solitaire n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar.

− Yûto, regarde. Au bout de cette ligne droite, dans à peu près quatre kilomètres, il y a un salon de thé. On fait la course jusque là-bas ? Le perdant paiera des dangos à l'autre.

− Mais…

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de dire qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui que son aîné s'était déjà lancé à vive allure. Comme toujours, son accélération était impressionnante. Yûto sentit son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Son mouvement de pédalier s'accéléra à son tour et ses mains se déplacèrent vers les poignées du bas sur son guidon. Il connaissait cette extase. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. Il mit un kilomètre entier mais parvint quand même à rattraper son challenger.

− Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Izumida-san a dit de prendre tout mon temps, dit le brun avec un semblant d'humour dans la voix.

Il était tout juste essoufflé malgré son accélération. Il réussit même à sortir une barre énergétique de la poche arrière de son maillot et la fourrer en bouche sans perdre de la vitesse. Hayato était impressionné mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

− C'est que j'ai faim. Je veux des dangos.

Le roux se lança dans une seconde accélération que suivit Yûto. Il se fichait bien de sa vitesse. Son seul objectif consistait à suivre son frère, éviter de se faire larguer. Il le collait, profitant de se trouver à l'arrière pour se protéger du vent. Il se fatiguait moins ainsi. Il attendrait les derniers mètres pour pousser encore plus, le dépasser puis gagner ce duel. Une tactique à double tranchant puisque Hayato conservait une petite avance susceptible d'être décisive. Peut-être aussi qu'il l'empêcherait de doubler. N'était-ce du coup pas mieux de s'aligner et de foncer ? Il n'y avait pas tellement de stratégie en sprint. Seul le plus rapide gagnait, un règle simple.

Yûto ne réfléchissait plus s'il était un grimpeur ou un sprinteur. Il était simplement pris dans l'excitation du moment. Seul comptait pour lui la victoire contre son aîné. Toutes ses pensées négatives avaient disparu. C'était si bon, le pied total. Comment avait-il pu mettre un terme à ça ? Il adorait poursuivre ce grand dos et ces cheveux oranges qui s'échappaient du casque. La silhouette de son frère le stimulait. Ce génie du sprint, cet objectif à atteindre et à dépasser. Yûto ne voulait pas se contenter de rester à l'arrière. Il voulait voir par-dessus ce dos qui lui bouchait la vue. La victoire se trouvait juste de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : le dépasser, et vite, il ne restait qu'un kilomètre. Ses jambes hurlaient de douleur, son cœur semblait sur le point de se rompre, mais il tiendrait bon.

− Hayato, pousse-toi.

Juste le temps pour Hayato de tourner le tête, le plus jeune s'était déjà aligné. De son point de vue, il pouvait observer la posture parfaite de son cadet et cette détermination dans ses yeux écarlates. Son frère avait tout l'étoffe d'un gagnant.

− Izumida a raison. Tu es fort. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner.

Lancés à vive allure, les deux frères restèrent côte à cote sur ce dernier kilomètre. Au final, Hayato réussit à pousser davantage sur ses pédales au moment fatidique, lui faisant gagner cette course. Il leva un bras en l'air, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Yûto reprenait son souffle. L'adrénaline en chute, il était épuisé. Il n'avait même plus la force de tendre le bras pour se saisir de sa gourde. Son _Cervélo_ ralentissait de plus en plus et il perdit l'équilibre. Hayato le rattrapa à la volée avant de le redresser et lui tendre à boire.

− C'est éprouvant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as un niveau incroyable. Tu as suivi toute mon accélération et je ne faisais pas semblant. L'inter-lycée n'était pas un coup de chance. Tu es vraiment impressionnant et rapide. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais être un excellent sprinter. Surtout que tu as l'air de t'éclater davantage.

Les compliments le touchaient. Yûto sentit son cœur s'emballer. Comme autrefois, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Si Hayato décidait maintenant de lui ébouriffer la tête, probablement qu'il n'en serait pas offusqué, trop heureux de le retrouver enfin. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu bien six ans en arrière. Sauf qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient plus des enfants en train de s'amuser. Yûto appartenait à Hakone désormais et on ne plaisantait pas dans cette équipe.

− A quoi bon ? Que je sois un sprinter ou un grimpeur, je resterais toujours derrière Manami-san et Dôbashi-san. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Hayato.

− Effectivement, tu n'es pas comme moi, parce que tu es toi. Tu n'es pas mon clone. Quelque soit ton rôle dans l'équipe, il t'appartient à toi seul. Nous ne sommes pas en compétition tous les deux.

A ces mots, Yûto avait encore plus envie de pleurer. Lui qui souffrait de ce complexe vis à vis de son frère, il avait depuis longtemps envie d'entendre ça, juste ça. Il était lui, Yûto Shinkai, et personne d'autre. Il pouvait enfin se sentir exister à part entière, et pédaler avec son frère naturellement comme autrefois. Il était heureux, tout cela lui avait manqué. Il se réjouissait de rentrer chez lui ce week-end, trop content que son aîné soit là aussi. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper ensemble, et il espérait bien qu'Hayato l'entraînerait au sprint.

− Merci, Hayato.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait abandonné le suffixe " _kun"_ , réduisant cette distance entre eux. Hayato lui frotta le dos et attendit que sa respiration redevienne normale. Lui aussi était ému mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

− Je crois qu'Izumida a une annonce à faire. Tu te sens capable de pédaler encore ?

− Oui, je pense.

− Mets-toi derrière moi, je vais te tracter.

Il se sentait épuisé mais serein. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester qu'un simple grimpeur. Sans doute devrait-il se convertir en tout terrain comme Ashikiba et Kuroda. Même s'il s'entraînait au sprint, il n'allait pas complètement abandonner la grimpe qui restait une capacité utile pour l'équipe. Et il aurait aimé avoir un vrai duel contre le _Roi des sommets_ un de ces jours.

* * *

− La semaine prochaine aura lieu le course d'adieu des troisièmes années, commença Izumida qui était entouré de Kuroda et Ashikiba. Après cela, nous quitterons le club pour nous consacrer à notre orientation. Il est donc temps de désigner un nouveau capitaine qui saura représenter dignement la nouvelle équipe d'Hakone, diriger les entraînements afin de créer la meilleure équipe qui soit. Et bien entendu, gagner le prochain inter-lycée.

Les membres écoutaient en silence, la plupart un peu tristes du départ de leurs aînés, également curieux de connaître le nom de leur nouveau capitaine. Dans un coin, Hayato observait Izumida avec fierté, ravi d'entendre le jeune homme confiant qu'il était devenu, lui qui était si timide l'année précédente. Le rôle de capitaine lui avait clairement permis de grandir.

− Il est fier de faire parti des rois. Il a participé au dernier inter-lycée et a immédiatement fait honneur à l'équipe en remportant le dossard vert le premier jour. Masakiyo Dôbashi sera votre nouveau capitaine.

− C'est un honneur que tu m'accordes Izumida-san, s'inclina le grand sprinteur. Je mènerai l'équipe à une victoire complète. Nous sommes les rois, il ne peut en être autrement.

− Bien parlé, Dôbashi.

Personne ne semblait vraiment surpris. Si Dôbashi avait causé pas mal de trouble dans ses débuts, il suscitait tout de même le respect de ses équipiers pour ses performances. De plus, même s'il avait toujours tendance à s'emporter facilement, il avait appris à brider sa férocité pour la relâcher intégralement sur la route. Sous son air bestial, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon sérieux qui ne bâclait ni les entraînements, ni son tour de corvée, et il paraîtrait qu'il avait même de bons résultats en classe. Hayato approuva dans son coin. Izumida avait fait le bon choix. Avec lui, le club n'allait pas se disperser. La capitaine d'Hakone se devait d'être intransigeant et observateur, qualités que semblait réunir Dôbashi.

− Takadajô le secondera dans sa tâche en tant que vice-capitaine. Je parierai fort qu'il se fera aisément une place dans le prochain inter-lycée.

Takadajô était un cycliste de bon niveau, discipliné et intelligent avec une très bonne faculté d'analyse. De plus, il avait été désigné pour prendre en charge l'entraînement des membres non sélectionnés pour l'inter-lycée et de les préparer à l'évènement. Un garçon de confiance parfait pour ce rôle. Dôbashi lui fit un signe de tête. On l'aurait cru soulagé d'avoir un soutien fiable. Il avait eu bien peur que ce soit Manami qui soit désigné comme vice-capitaine. Ce dernier était présent, étonnement, lui qui séchait la plupart des réunions d'équipe. En même temps, Kuroda le tenait à l'œil avec son air sévère, guettant le moindre signe de fuite. Le grimpeur semblait trépigner sur place, pressé de repartir pédaler.

− Certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi Manami n'est pas le vice-capitaine alors qu'il a déjà concouru deux fois à l'inter-lycée et qu'il est notre as grimpeur. Je pense que beaucoup connaissent déjà la réponse.

Un rôle à responsabilité n'allait certainement pas à cet étrange garçon qui n'était même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure et de se souvenir de son tour de corvée. Même Kuroda, qui se plaignait qu'il avait été trop gâté par leurs anciens senpai, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de le discipliner. Izumida avait quand même eu un entretien avec lui pour lui suggérer la place de vice-capitaine. Sait-on jamais qu'il ait subitement envie de devenir responsable. En temps normal, cette position lui revenait de droit. C'était dans l'ordre des choses de la lui proposer. Sans grande surprise, Manami avait refusé, prétextant qu'il n'était pas fait pour diriger une équipe.

C'était tout de même une première dans l'histoire du club qu'un titulaire refuse ce genre de poste. Manami était décidément une légende à lui tout seul. Tout comme lui, Yûto avait réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe principale dès sa première année. Mais comme avec Hayato autrefois, l'histoire se répétait. Il était passé derrière quelqu'un, et donc ses efforts ne signifiaient rien aux yeux des autres. Si seulement il avait réussi à remporter la seconde journée de l'inter-lycée, il aurait davantage marqué les esprits.

− Il est temps aussi de redistribuer les rôles et de commencer à assigner les premiers dossards afin de démarrer l'entraînement en vue de l'été prochain. Hakone doit toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres équipes. Le numéro trois du meilleur grimpeur qu'avait remis Tôdô-san à Manami l'année dernière reste tel quel. Il va de soi que je lègue le numéro quatre du meilleur sprinteur à Dôbashi.

Il y eut des applaudissements et des dossards provisoires furent remis aux concernés. Evidemment qu'il devait en être ainsi. Yûto se voyait déjà recevoir à nouveau le numéro six. Il doutait qu'il devienne le second sprinteur, n'étant clairement pas assez entraîné pour accéder à ce poste. Et puis il devrait abandonner la grimpe, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus, pas après tant d'heures à galérer sur les pentes.

− Les deux autres dossards remis aujourd'hui reviennent à Takadajô et Yûto. Pour l'heure, deux places sont donc vacantes pour le prochain inter-lycée. C'est peut-être votre chance à tous d'être sélectionné. Ne négligez pas l'entraînement.

Un « Oui » collectif retentit dans la salle. Ashikiba s'avança vers Yûto pour lui remettre son dossard.

− Voilà pour toi Yûto. Sois-en digne.

Yûto écarquilla les yeux en saisissant le papier. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il cligna des paupières, pensant souffrir de troubles visuels. Devant lui, il vit Kuroda remettre le numéro deux à Takadajô.

− Félicitation, reprit Ashikiba.

− Il y a une erreur, objecta le brun.

− Pas du tout. L'ensemble des troisième année avons décidé de te léguer cette place. Tu le mérites.

Yûto tremblait encore. Il sentit les larmes lui monter alors qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le dossard numéro un, celui du champion de l'équipe. Il jeta un regard vers son frère qui lui souriait. Il était de toute évidence au courant.

− Yûto Shinkai est notre nouveau champion, annonça alors Izumida. Il était un grimpeur talentueux mais il nous démontré pendant l'inter-lycée sa capacité à sprinter. Un atout incroyable pour notre équipe. J'ai demandé à son frère Shinkai-san, notre ancien as sprinteur, de le tester et son rapport est prometteur. Yûto a de toute évidence un don pour sprinter. Il devient donc notre nouvelle carte maîtresse alors qu'il ne sera qu'en deuxième année l'été prochain. Une première pour l'histoire du club.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Même Manami se laissa prendre dans l'euphorie générale, semblant heureux pour son kohai. A ses côtés, Ashikiba applaudissait aussi, les yeux brillants et fiers. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris en charge Yûto et qui lui avait permis de libérer le démon caché en lui. Le grand dadais semblait sur le point de pleurer lui aussi. Il s'était attaché à ce petit rebelle et il était triste de devoir quitter le club. Il partait cependant confiant, ravi de lui transmettre sa place.

− C'est génial. Avec Yûto comme champion, impossible de perdre.

− J'ai vu son sprint final le second jour. Il était trop rapide.

− C'est quelqu'un comme lui qui nous fallait.

− Quand je pense qu'il a mon âge. Je suis totalement admiratif.

Les commentaires enthousiastes fusaient dans la salle. Aucun ne semblait protester cette décision, et certainement pas le nouveau capitaine qui discutait déjà stratégie avec Takadajô qui jouera le rôle d'assistant.

Yûto sécha rapidement les perles qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait bien envie de se jeter sur Ashikiba mais il dut se retenir. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas l'endroit pour cela. Mais hériter de son dossard à lui, son senpai préféré, c'était un grand hommage qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. D'abord surpris, il était maintenant fier qu'on lui accorde cette confiance, même s'il savait que la place de champion dans une équipe comme la leur était aussi envieuse que redoutée. Les mois à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos pour lui. La victoire reposait à présent sur ses frêles épaules. Il ferait son possible pour s'en montrer digne et laver l'humiliation du second jour du dernier inter-lycée.

− Yûto Shinkai, nouveau champion d'Hakone. Tu es fort, termina Izumida.

Enfin Yûto se sentit exister à part entière, sans la moindre ombre.

* * *

* _Takadajô_ : je n'ai pas crée ce personnage. Il apparaît une fois dans l'épisode 17 de la saison 3. C'est lui qui vient chercher Yûto quand il s'échauffe sur les rouleaux avec un air plutôt sévère. C'est donc un vrai membre d'Hakone et au moins un deuxième année puisque Yûto utilise le suffixe « san ». Je trouve qu'il a une bonne tête en plus.


	2. La naissance d'un champion

_**Chapitre 2 : La naissance d'un champion**_

Le week-end en famille passa bien trop vite. Leur mère s'était surpassée pour gâter ses fils. Elle était si fière de son cadet qu'elle avait fait des folies. Hayato et Yûto, pourtant dotés de système digestif tenace, avaient eu bien du mal après de tels excès. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de pédaler ensemble et de sprinter. Yûto avait une très bonne posture et il parvenait à prendre les virages serrés à pleine vitesse. Il se devait principalement de renforcer certains muscles et son endurance sur ce type d'exercice. Les deux frères s'étaient chamaillés, avaient regardé des films et fait des combats de chatouilles dans une ambiance totalement fraternelle, complices comme autrefois. Le dimanche soir, Hayato ramena Yûto à son dortoir, l'étreignant et lui embrassant le front.

− Prends soin de toi et ne laisse personne te battre.

Yûto avait encore pleuré après son départ, maudissant sa sensibilité.

La semaine se déroula tout aussi vite, d'autant plus que Yûto n'eut pas le loisir de s'entraîner avec Ashikiba. Les nouveaux champions devraient affronter les anciens. Il ne serait pas aisé de les battre. Yûto n'avait jamais été en binôme avec Takadajô, ce qui s'avérait un handicap. En face, il y avait Ashikiba et Kuroda déjà habitués à rouler ensemble, au contraire d'eux pour qui c'était nouveau. Par chance, le nouveau vice-capitaine était au moins aussi malin que Kuroda. Le rôle d'assistant lui convenait parfaitement. Yûto était impressionné de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait pris en compte sa façon de rouler pour mettre en place une stratégie. Une semaine, c'était bien court pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre mais ils devraient s'en contenter pour le moment. C'était justement une bonne opportunité pour se tester.

− La course d'adieu se déroule sur un trajet d'une soixantaine de kilomètre, expliqua Izumida à l'ensemble des membres réunis. L'itinéraire est normalement le même d'année en année, mais nous avons décidé d'une modification exceptionnelle. Vous avez eu toute la semaine pour vous imprégner du chemin à prendre. Des balises ont été apposées sur la route ainsi qu'une ligne d'arrivée. N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas qu'une promenade de santé, c'est une course, une vraie. N'importe qui peut prétendre nous battre. Nous irons à fond, autant vous prévenir. Nous partons devant et roulerons respectueusement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Une fois en campagne, la vraie course commencera. Ne tentez pas de nous dépasser avant.

Parmi le peloton de troisième année en tête se trouvaient Ashikiba et Kuroda comme champion et assistant, Izumida en tant que sprinteur et Kane* avait pris la place de grimpeur. Yûto se souvint s'être montré irrespectueux avec ce dernier au début de l'année, le pensant un bien médiocre grimpeur. A ce moment là, il ignorait sa blessure au genou. Il s'était rétabli depuis et il aurait l'occasion de courir contre Manami.

− Même si Kane-san est guéri, il a pris du retard. Je doute qu'il puisse te vaincre, Manami-san, commenta Yûto.

− Yûto, rit Manami, tu ne dois pas sous-estimer un adversaire quel qu'il soit. J'aurais dit la même chose que toi avant, mais faire la course contre un cycliste complètement banal m'a fait réaliser bien des choses. Tu dois toujours te méfier d'un adversaire qui en veut. Considère comme dangereux n'importe qui qui veut te battre, même s'il te parait faible. Tu pourrais être surpris.

Le bleu faisait référence à sa course contre Teshima de Sohoku le premier jour de l'inter-lycée. Ce dernier avait bien failli voler la victoire à Manami pour cause de problème technique, et il s'était rudement accroché à leur grimpeur, le collant comme une sangsue. Cela avait bien étonné Manami qui était ressorti encore plus grandi de cette expérience. Son senpai devenait de plus en plus fort après chaque nouvelle compétition, c'en était effrayant.

Yûto prit en compte ce conseil. Les expériences de ses aînés étaient de vraies mines d'or, comme le lui avait enseigné Ashikiba. A propos, c'est contre lui qu'il se battrait pour la ligne d'arrivée aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus concouru contre lui depuis ce jour où il s'était fait battre et humilié, lui dévoilant la vraie force du champion d'Hakone. A la fois frustré et impressionné, Ashikiba était devenu son modèle depuis ce jour là. Comme si c'était totalement voulu, la course du jour les ferait passer sur cette pente où il s'était fait remettre à sa place. Probablement pas un hasard si l'itinéraire avait changé.

Izumida et Dôbashi furent les premiers à se lancer. Plus qu'un duel de sprinteurs, c'était avant tout un duel de capitaines. Izumida remonta immédiatement sa fermeture jusqu'en haut, signe qu'il prenait très au sérieux son adversaire. La pression exercée par ces deux personnes charismatiques était si forte qu'elle leur donnait une résistance, comme s'ils avaient le vent de face. Ca ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'ils s'élancèrent d'emblée à fond. Yûto avait bien envie de les suivre. Maintenant qu'il commençait à s'entraîner au sprint, il regrettait de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'affronter son ancien capitaine.

Le groupe les rejoint plusieurs kilomètre plus loin. Le maillot de Dôbashi volait au vent, sa fermeture éclair encore cassée, un air penaud sur son visage. Izumida avait gagné, tout comme l'année précédente face à Shinkai. Il n'avait jamais perdu un sprint depuis un an. Son entraînement consciencieux et acharné payait assurément. Malgré une routine beaucoup trop stricte et son tic vocal qui suscitait certaines moqueries, personne n'osait l'affronter, le sachant incroyablement rapide. Yûto n'était pas sûr de parvenir à suivre son rythme. D'ailleurs, arriverait-il à tenir tête à Ashikiba ? La dernière fois, la différence de niveau était flagrante. Le géant l'avait tout simplement largué et finit la course plusieurs minutes avant lui. Si le scénario se reproduisait encore aujourd'hui, serait-il encore le champion de l'équipe ? Yûto réalisait encore plus le poids d'une telle place. Cela faisait un an qu'Ashikiba occupait ce poste sans rien laisser paraître, mais ce devait être vraiment stressant lorsque tous les espoirs sont portés sur vous. Yûto avait assez peur, mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il avait progressé depuis sa défaite face à Ashikiba. Six mois s'était écoulé, l'inter-lycée était passé, il n'était clairement plus le même.

Le peloton de tête se retrouva en haut d'une côte, y retrouvant les deux grimpeurs qui s'étaient élancés quelques instants plus tôt. Sans grande surprise, Manami avait gagné, mais il eut bon de préciser que la lutte avait été serrée et qu'il avait été forcé de sortir ses ailes. Cette métaphore désignait les accélérations fulgurantes en pleine montée de l'as grimpeur, qui s'envolait littéralement vers le sommet sans éprouver le moindre mal. En réalité, il se faisait aider par le vent ou bien augmentait ses vitesses. Une technique redoutable

La route redevint plate avant de descendre légèrement. Kuroda et Ashikiba se lancèrent, quittant le groupe.

− On y va, Yûto, ordonna Takadajô.

Sur plusieurs kilomètres, Yûto suivit son aîné, faisant de son mieux pour le coller et caler son rythme sur le sien de plus en plus rapide, tout en ménageant ses jambes pour le sprint final. Le nouveau binôme suivait à merveille l'autre duo qui se démenait pour prendre de l'avance, en vain. Kuroda eut un sourire satisfait.

− Vous vous en sortez bien. Mais maintenant, place aux champions. Seul le plus rapide gagnera.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de la pente en zig zag. Les assistants les lancèrent à l'issue du second virage.

− Prends la ligne, Takuto.

− Gagne, Yûto.

Il leur restait quatre virages et deux kilomètres avant l'arrivée. Yûto s'aligna immédiatement à son adversaire, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver coincé à l'arrière comme la dernière fois. Ashikiba bloquait facilement ses opposants grâce à sa stature. Yûto, lui, collait ses adversaires pour les déstabiliser, mais il savait que ce serait inutile face à l'ancien champion. Ashikiba apparaissait souvent comme naïf, crédule, trop gentil, voire carrément simplet. Mais lors d'une course, c'était une toute autre facette qu'il montrait, sérieuse et concentrée, une vraie posture de champion.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée et Yûto avait quand même envie de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il roulait avec Ashikiba. Il sortit une barre énergétique de la poche arrière de son maillot et la fourra en bouche, rangeant l'emballage vide de là où il l'avait sorti. Puis il rapprocha son vélo de celui du géant pour venir se coller à son flanc et le pousser sur le côté. Ashikiba se décala un peu mais ne se laissa pas déséquilibrer ni même quitter la route.

− Dis Ashikiba-san, si on pimentait le défi comme la dernière fois ? Tu en penses quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un Yes ? Voyons voir, si je gagne, tu m'achèteras des pains à la viande. Et toi, que choisis-tu ?

− Tu n'as pas balancé ton emballage cette fois alors je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit stoïquement le grand roux.

Yûto s'éloigna médusé. Ashikiba ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il était décidément impossible de le déconcentrer dans une telle situation.

− Bah tant pis. Mais je veux mes pains à la viande si je ga…

Yûto fut coupé par la pression dégagée par son adversaire qui commençait à accélérer, le dépassant doucement. Puis, au moment de se mettre en danseuse, il déclara.

− Si je gagne, tu me laisseras te faire un câlin pour te dire au revoir.

A cette annonce, Yûto eut une baisse de concentration, tant et si bien qu'il ne parvint pas à anticiper l'accélération de son aîné qui prit dix mètres d'avance d'un seul coup. Son inattention avait duré une à deux secondes mais elle se payait cher. Il serait difficile de rattraper ce retard. Yûto se mit à son tour en danseuse pour tenter de suivre son aîné, ne le perdant pas des yeux. Sa technique du métronome était incroyablement efficace. A coup sûr qu'il était en train de se passer du classique dans la tête, signe qu'il roulait à fond, sa posture parfaite, ses mouvements rythmés par la musique. A côté, Yûto n'avait pas de technique à lui. Impossible de sprinter dans cette pente, et en plus il sentait le vent venir de face et lui opposer une résistance qui réduisait légèrement sa vitesse. Que devait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite.

Ils arrivèrent au second virage. En regardant les feuilles des arbres bouger, Yûto eut une idée. C'était clairement voler une technique à quelqu'un, mais si ça lui permettait de gagner. A présent, le vent soufflait dans son dos et il profita d'une bourrasque pour s'élancer. En quelques secondes, il se réaligna et dépassa même Ashikiba impressionné.

− Des ailes ? dit-il. Mais pas les même que celles de Manami. Elles étaient bien plus effrayantes.

Les deux coureurs maintinrent le rythme jusqu'au virage suivant où le vent devint de nouveau un obstacle. Yûto perdit de la vitesse et Ashikiba en profita pour lui repasser devant. Une idée, vite, une idée. Si seulement il pouvait combiner le sprint et la grimpe. Il savait faire les deux séparément, alors pourquoi pas ? Naruko de l'équipe de Sohoku avait bien mis au point une technique pour sprinter en montée, mais cette méthode risquait de lui pomper toute son énergie avant le final. Et s'il l'associait avec l'aide du vent et qu'il sortait encore une fois ses ailes ? Mais impossible sur ce côté de la route, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre le prochain et dernier virage très proche de l'arrivée. Ce serait trop tard. Ou bien ses vitesses. S'il augmentait ses pignons comme le faisait Manami ? Mais c'était à double tranchant. Si ses jambes ne le supportaient pas, c'était fini et il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel risque. Que faire pour gagner ? Gagner, il devait gagner.

La solution lui vint alors comme une évidence : Gagner, juste gagner. Hayato lui avait dit de ne laisser personne le battre. Il devait puiser en lui cette rage de vaincre. Oublier tout le reste, complètement superflu. Juste pédaler à fond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans coup fourré, juste pédaler. Gagner et rien d'autre. Parce qu'il était le champion, parce qu'il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse comme tel, parce qu'il voulait que son frère et Ashikiba soient fiers de lui. Il devait gagner, il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible, quitte à devenir un démon.

− On parlait autrefois d'un démon qui sillonnait les lignes droites d'Hakone. Il parait que ce démon a un petit frère. AAAAAAAAAH.

L'atmosphère avait changé, Ashikiba se risqua à se retourner pour tomber directement sur le regard pétrifiant de Yûto qui venait de le rattraper en un rien de temps. Son aura n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Ses yeux encore plus rouges brillaient d'une lueur menaçante. Le géant sentit le danger. Il augmenta encore plus la cadence mais ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de cette mauvaise impression. Il avait l'impression de sentir le souffle de Yûto sur ses flancs. Il le collait.

− Avance, avance, avance, plus vite. T'es encore plus mou qu'une tortue, Ashikiba-san.

L'ancien champion frissonna, impressionné par la pression qu'exerçait son cadet. Rien à voir avec sa technique de bas étage et lâche dont il se servait autrefois, ses mauvaises piqûres de frelon. Il reconnut sans mal le fameux démon Shinkai similaire à celui de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y confrontait et c'était réellement impressionnant. La concentration de Yûto était au maximum. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui hormis la victoire, et il accélérait encore plus même dans cette pente. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse aller aussi vite en montée ? Son frère ne pouvait utiliser ce mode que sur du plat. Mais la réponse lui vint comme une évidence. La forme démon des frères Shinkai décuplait leur capacité naturelle. Contrairement à Hayato, Yûto savait grimper. Ses jambes étaient habituées aux collines. Mais parviendrait-il à garder ce rythme jusqu'à la ligne ? Il restait cinquante mètres et un dernier virage.

− Si tu n'avances pas, je te double.

Yûto se situait à sa droite. Ashikiba manoeuvra son vélo pour lui couper la route, mais son cadet avait disparu. Un vent le traversa de par sa gauche. Le temps de se retourner, Yûto venait de lui passer devant. Il s'engagea dans le virage à toute allure, frôlant la rambarde. Après ce demi-tour, il ne resterait que trente mètres. Il devait le rattraper avant la fin du tournant. Ashikiba lança une dernière accélération à son maximum et réussit à se positionner juste derrière son cadet. Ce dernier quitta la rambarde pour revenir au milieu de la route, chose plutôt étonnante. Plus on prenait les virages serrés, plus on gagnait en distance. Une technique complexe et dangereuse mais qui pouvait faire toute la différence dans une course. Mais là, Yûto choisissait délibérément le trajet le plus long. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Ashikiba saisit cette chance pour se serrer à son tour contre la rambarde, prenant le virage sec. S'il pouvait gagner quelques centimètres décisifs. Mais lorsque vint la fin du tournant, il réalisa le plan de Yûto et c'était trop tard. Le vent se releva, soufflant derrière eux. Yûto se prit cette bourrasque de plein fouet et Ashikiba crut voir des ailes, non pas d'ange mais de démon, apparaître dans son dos. Il se propulsa en avant et vint franchir le ligne d'arrivée en premier, plusieurs secondes avant l'ancien champion encore totalement sous le choc. Il venait d'assister à la naissance d'un phénomène tout aussi fascinant qu'effrayant : Un démon des collines.

* * *

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ashikiba ? Tu as mal au ventre ? C'est quoi ce résultat ?

− Crois-moi Yuki-chan. Après ce que je viens d'être témoin, il y a de quoi se sentir mal.

L'ancien assistant n'y croyait pas. Le problème n'était pas tant qu'Ashikiba avait perdu contre Yûto. S'ils avaient nommé ce gamin champion, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il connaissait les capacités du jeune Shinkai. Mais de là à perdre avec cinq secondes de retard, une différence énorme dans une course sur route.

Les membres arrivaient les uns après les autres à la ligne d'arrivée. Tous regardaient un d'œil admiratif le résultat de la course qui avait été filmée.

− Cette accélération de dingue, trop fort.

− L'avenir d'Hakone est assuré.

Le champion du jour était rentré pour se doucher et revenir à son dortoir. Après avoir passé la lige d'arrivée, la pression qu'il exerçait quelques secondes avant était retombée et il faillit s'effondrer, complètement épuisé. Ashikiba réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute de son vélo.

Le soir même, Yûto était allongé sur son lit au dortoir, pas encore complètement remis de l'effort fourni. Izumida était venu le féliciter et lui préciser qu'il pouvait prendre un jour de repos le lendemain. Il discutait actuellement avec son frère par messagerie, lui faisant part de ses doutes quand à la forme démon qui lui pompait beaucoup d'énergie. Sur une course comme l'inter-lycée qui s'étalait trois jours, ce serait peut-être risqué de l'utiliser dès le premier jour. Mais serait-il en mesure de gagner sans elle ? Son aîné le réconfortait en lui disant qu'il n'était pas encore habitué et qu'il avait besoin de travailler muscles et endurance. Il ne manqua pas de le féliciter aussi pour sa victoire.

L'été prochain, Yûto espérait bien prendre sa revanche sur Imaizumi et Midôsuji, les champions de Sohoku et Kyoto. Et plus particulièrement Midôsuji qui avait également battu son frère l'année précédente.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Le réfectoire était encore ouvert mais Yûto se sentait bien trop épuisé pour se traîner jusque là-bas. Pourtant il était affamé. Si seulement une bonne âme pouvait s'en rendre compte et venir lui apporter à manger.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le brun alla ouvrir et tomba sur un mastodonte. C'était juste Ashikiba qui lui souriait.

− As-tu récupéré ? demanda t'il aimablement.

− Je suis fatigué mais ça ira mieux après avoir bien dormi.

− On n'a pas pu trop parler, mais ta prestation était impressionnante. Tu m'as bluffé. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir légué le numéro un. Tiens, prends ça, tu le mérites.

Le plus âgé tendit une boite encore chaude à Yûto qui contenait six pains à la viande. Son estomac gargouilla rien qu'à les sentir. Ashikiba était décidément son ange gardien.

− Merci, je suis affamé. Tu as mangé ? Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

− J'ai déjà mangé mais je veux bien rester un peu.

− J'ai de quoi te rembourser.

− Pas la peine. Tu les as gagnés.

− Mais on n'avait pas vraiment scellé le défi.

− Ce n'est pas important. C'est toi qui as gagné et tu m'avais dit que tu voulais des pains à la viande. Et puis, personne ne t'a vu au réfectoire. J'ai supposé que tu n'étais pas allé manger. Je comprends, je sais ce que c'est d'être épuisé après une course.

Yûto alla poser la boîte sur son bureau tandis qu'Ashikiba refermait la porte derrière lui. Le plus âgé arborait un air calme et sérieux. On l'aurait presque cru triste.

− Ashikiba-san, dit Yûto en se retournant vers son senpai, tu en mangeras bien un avec m…

Yûto ne finit pas sa phrase. Deux grands bras venaient de l'encercler. Ashikiba l'attira contre lui dans un geste tendre et fraternel. Le brun était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Son front était posé sur la poitrine de son senpai. Ashikiba se pencha en avant pour appuyer son étreinte et resserra davantage ses bras autour des épaules de Yûto.

− Aujourd'hui, j'ai quitté le club, et c'était dur. Je suis triste de partir. J'aurais aimé t'encadrer davantage, te guider dans ton nouveau rôle, rouler encore avec toi. Tu vas me manquer, Yûto. Cette dernière année fut la meilleure pour moi. Pour de nombreuses raisons, dont celle de t'avoir rencontré.

Les larmes montèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la fatigue n'aidant pas. Yûto se cacha son visage dans ses mains, tout aussi triste que son aîné. Ashikiba avait été le seul à oser l'affronter, à le voir autrement que comme le frère d'Hayato Shinkai, à faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'intégrer. Il avait eu une très mauvaise impression au départ mais il s'était rapidement remis en question. Par la suite, rouler au club était devenu amusant. Tant qu'il y avait Ashikiba, il prenait plaisir à pédaler. Tout serait différent l'année prochaine. Son senpai quitterait l'établissement, lui serait en deuxième année. De nouvelles jeunes recrues feraient leur entrée au club. Il deviendrait à son tour un senpai, en plus d'être le champion et donc parmi les membres les plus respectés du club.

− Tu vas aussi me manquer, Ashikiba-san.

− Gardons contact. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'un soutien, d'un conseil ou pour t'encourager. Crois-moi que je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer le prochain inter-lycée. Tu as intérêt à faire carton plein.

− Bien sûr. Dôbashi-san ne me pardonnera pas si je pers. Nous sommes les rois après tout.

Ashikiba approuva avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. Yûto répondit cette fois à l'étreinte en riant légèrement.

− Pourquoi j'ai droit au câlin alors que tu as perdu ?

− On n'avait pas vraiment scellé le défi. Et depuis le début, je savais que je ne pouvais pas quitter le club sans te dire au revoir à ma façon. Yuki-chan en avait tellement marre de m'entendre chouiner qu'il m'a mis un coup de pied au derrière en m'ordonnant d'aller te donner ce câlin ridicule et d'arrêter de lui chauffer les oreilles.

− C'est bien Kuroda-san, le digne héritier d'Arakita-san. J'ai l'impression de Takadajô-san est un peu pareil. La malédiction du numéro deux. Ils font peur par moment.

− Assez ironique pour quelqu'un qui se transforme en démon.

− Ca te révulse ? demanda le plus jeune un peu anxieux.

− C'est bouleversant quand on y est confronté, mais c'est une arme incroyable. Fais-en bon usage. Et puis, du moment que tu restes toi-même en dehors des courses, pas besoin d'avoir peur.

− Je ne suis pas forcément un enfant de cœur, répliqua malicieusement le brun.

− Du moment que tu respectes tes aînés, je n'ai rien à redire.

Le regard malicieux du plus jeune se transforma en une expression beaucoup plus admirative. Ashikiba avait vraiment été un trésor d'enseignement.

− Tu es vraiment grand, Ashikiba-san.

Il ne parlait pas de sa taille.

FIN

* * *

* _Kane_ : Là non plus, je n'ai pas inventé ce personnage. Il apparaît dans le flash-back de Yûto qui se souvient de sa course contre Ashikiba. Ce dernier explique que Kane est un troisième année et un ami de Kuroda. Un bon grimpeur sérieux qui s'est malheureusement blessé au genou.


End file.
